plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost Pilot Zombie
Lost Pilot Zombie is the fifth zombie encountered in Lost City in Plants vs. Zombies 2. He drops in on a parachute and hangs above the ground for a while. After a few seconds or after using Blover or Hurrikale, he will drop down and walk forward. He only appears in groups during the "Parachute Rain!" ambush. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Basic Drops in past defenses He faked his pilot's license and figured nobody would notice. But they did. Overview Lost Pilot Zombie absorbs 16 normal damage shots and degrades upon absorbing 8 normal damage shots before dying at 16 normal damage shots. Encounters Player's House: Piñata Party Lost City: Days 2, 4, 7, 10, 11, 13, 16, 19, 20, 22, 24, 26, 27, 28, 32, and Temple of Bloom. Modern Day: Day 34 Strategies This zombie is Lost City's ambush zombie, and will only appear on the lawn during the ambush "Parachute Rain!" It has a little bit more health than a Basic Zombie, but only by six normal damage shots. They are immune to Blover and Hurrikale's instant kill ability, despite appearing to be airborne (attempting to use one will simply cause the Lost Pilot Zombie to fall from his parachute instantly). They are annoying alone, but when they drop in large numbers, they can easily crowd your defenses, drawing fire away from more dangerous zombies. The best way to defeat them is to simply have a strong offense. Plants that can attack through multiple zombies, such as Bloomerang, Laser Bean, Fume-shroom, and A.K.E.E. are useful for quickly clearing the lawn of Lost Pilot Zombies, as well as defending against other Lost City zombies. This zombie can eat plants even when still in the air, so planting Wall-nuts or Endurians underneath them can stall them and give your other plants a chance to attack them. Don't continuously spam plants underneath it as they will get eaten, resulting in a waste of sun. Lost City - Day 32 Lost Pilot Zombies will always appear when Dr. Zomboss call a plane to attack. They appear between 3, 4 or 5 column and can be a problem if you do not have a well-prepared defense. Lost Pilot Zombies are the closest zombies to activate a Boulder Trap Tile (they even can get above the trap tile) and eliminate your defenses with ease. The number of Lost Pilot Zombies who can appear for the plane is varied. Depends on the live of Zombot Aerostatic Gondola at that time. Audio Gallery Lost Pilot Zombie.png|Lost Pilot Zombie Pilot's_Almanac.png|Almanac entry LostPilotIcon.png|Almanac icon RT4.png|Parachute Rain ambush PilotPilot.png|Lost Pilot Zombie stuck in mid-air A Red Stinger is being eaten by Lost Pilot Zombie.png|A Lost Pilot Zombie is eating a Red Stinger Screenshot_2015-05-30-19-36-31-1.png|Fainted Lost Pilot Zombie Screenshot_2015-05-30-19-37-06-1.png|Hypnotized Lost Pilot Zombie Screenshot_2015-05-30-20-07-16-1.png|Lost Pilot Zombie stuck in mid-air with butter on his head Screenshot_2015-05-30-19-36-19-2.png|Lost Pilot Zombies after using Blover Screenshot_2015-05-31-00-49-11-1.png|Lost Pilot Zombie ate your brains Frozen Lost Pilot.png|Frozen Lost Pilot Zombie while falling ATLASES_ZOMBIELOSTCITYLOSTPILOTGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png|Sprites and assets HD_Lost_Pilot_Zombie.png|HD Lost Pilot Zombie Defeated Mid-Air Pilot Zombie.jpg|Dead Lost Pilot Zombie (midair) DeadLostPilot.jpeg|A dead Lost Pilot Zombie Trivia *He has tree branches stuck in his clothes, suggesting that he crashed through trees on his way down. *Blover will drop him down instead of blowing him away. On the other hand, Hurrikale will also drop him down but immediately blow him back afterwards. **However, during his dying animation when he is in air, Blover and Hurrikale can still blow him away. *Pilots stuck hanging above the ground can eat any plants below them except for Hypno-shroom, Chili Bean, and low plants. *If he meets with a plant which is planted after Lost Pilot Zombie spawns, he will stay in the air longer, eating that plant. *He comes from above, resembling Bungee Zombie's attack. *In Lost City - Day 32, after he falls, a plane will appear flying above the lawn. *Lost Pilot Zombie, Basic Zombie, Dr. Zomboss, Shield Zombie, Knight Zombie, Wizard Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, Octo Zombie, Troglobite, Relic Hunter Zombie and Boombox Zombie are the only zombies that have represented the game icon. *The Lost Pilot Zombie uses Zombie's groan sound in Plants vs. Zombies. Category:Lost City encountered zombies Category:Lost City Category:Headwear zombies Category:Lost City (Chinese version) Category:Lost City (Chinese version) encountered zombies